mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episodes, films, and shorts/@comment-188360-20151025210405/@comment-25410106-20151026001829
@Imperfect, I didn't like it. I just didn't dislike it. It was EXTREMELY mediocre.) Get ready for a rant about the Jem movie...) It's a very poor adaption. Certainly. I am a HUGE fan of the TV show/comic, and that movie failed to be like either. Besides random dialouge from the original show, it kinda fails at being Jem aside from hair and Misfits (though Stormer seemed out of character). As a normal film (which honestly ''should ''have been under a different name, like you said), it's only okay. It's not good, but it isn't terrible. There's a good amount of heart, a few songs were good (Way I Was was actually really good, We Got Heart, I'm Still Here and Youngblood were okay), and some performances were fun to watch (Youngblood). There was also a fairly good amount of characterization (particularty for Aja, who didn't have much back in the 80s). The bad stuff comes in the YouTube videos and the scavenger hunt. Those videos were INSANELY out of place. As normal BGM, they would've been fine, but they kept showing them... it was such a terrible distraction. At first, it was okay. But after a while, I was kinda mad that '''so many random YouTube videos kept POPPING UP. '''And the Google Earth transitions... I get that it was low budget, but come on. And then the scavenger hunt. Their father must have been insane. He wanted to teach them a lesson, I get that. But, oh my goodness, it's like he ''wanted ''his girls to break into places. It's all chance. What if they never went to LA? It's all chance. The only really good thing that came out of that hunt was that swimming scene that looked really cool. Otherwise... seriously Emmet Benton? And of course, there was assorted other randomness, like Synergy (I don't wanna type out those numbers. That's a weird name choice. And their father's greatest creation was a beatboxing robot projector? What?), Rio suddenly being Eric(a)s son (despite the difference in last names), the random show dialouge as mentioned above (Aja, Shana, why did you have to say "Truly, truly" before Kimber's outrageous? Just leave it. Rio's line about Jem being "Glamour and glitter" felt so forced, and Pizzazz's line, while it felt like a normal sentence, was so cringeworthy) and etc. That didn't help it. Sigh... So to sum it all up, I didn't like it. I didn't hate it. I just... thought it was mediocre. It had so many flaws (so many), but it's heart was in the right place, and it did have some good stuff. It just wasn't the ''Jem and the Holograms ''I used to watch when I was really little, rewatched last summer, and read all the time. It was just a film that had the same name. Apparently, there was a script that was supposed to be like the cartoon the Jon M. Chu made, but it didn't get approved. Maybe that would have been the Jem movie we all desired. And there's the end of my ranting.